First Love
by Emworm
Summary: Snow goes hunting and finds love. Her only love. Charming. Set a few days after "Snow Falls" and "What Happened To Frederick." (The agony of 1x10 never happened) ONE SHOT For Nat and Laurie.


First Love

The hunt had not proven fruitful for Snow White. Two skinny rabbits and some foliage wasn't enough to sustain her and she knew it. That's why she crossed over into King George's land. Game little did she know, it her hunger wasn't the only thing that needed to be satisfied.

"Charming?" Snow asked perplexed as to why royalty would ever be this far out into the forest. This was poaching territory. No place for a Prince never mind one who was engaged to be married.

"Snow." He spun round at the sound of her voice. Bright, elated and handsome even in a relatively plain maroon robe.

"What are you doing here?" They say simultaneously causing chuckles to escape both of their lips and creating an instant blush on the former "Fairest of Them All's" porcelain cheeks. He stepped forward first, closing the awkward distance between them, charming and chivalrous to the last. "I'm hunting." The Prince says shrugging but, with an unconscious smile that would make many a courtier's heart flutter.

"Hunting? You hunt? I thought the palace kitchens would have been full to the rafters of everything a man could desire?" Snow White replied smartly, curiosity thick within her voice and driving her even closer to him. So close she could touch him if she wished.

Oh how she wished.

"Not for people who aren't in George's favour. The villages, he has not been distributing the new wealth brought from my slaying of Midas' dragon evenly. So, I hunt to give them additional food as often as I can. It's the least I can do."

As much as this made her heart soar Snow knew something was not right in him. His voice was too heavy and he was too relieved to see her face. And if he was hunting for a village why was it he only had a sword across his body and not an additional bow or satchel? "Charming." Snow said tenderly almost caressing his name and causing him to look deeply into her.

"You saved my life… Twice, despite my various misguided attempts at endangering yours. We are bonded in that and maybe…" The bandit princess cuts herself off as she feels the heat in her blood, fighting all her solitary instincts she places the briefest of kisses on his pink, ever so inviting lips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't…." The highly embarrassed bandit started to back away, shocked that she would make such a bold statement for someone she barely knew. Someone she barely knew but, already felt so much for.

"_Idiot." _She cursed herself internally.

However, at the moment when all seemed lost and fragile within her frustrated mind, hope appears as Charming snatches her hand in his own and pulls her into a loving embrace.

A first kiss should be tentative and shy Snow thinks but, this is not. Arms are wrapped around neck; hair felt in between fingers, scars given in haste are lovingly revisited. No, this is not some childhood peck in the middle of a field with someone who will hardly remember your name. This was breath-taking.

"That was…" Snow gasps as she gulps the air in. Desperately trying to familiarise herself with the sensation of her chest rising in and out. Breathing that is what it was called breathing. Damn, she was falling hard.

"Incredible!" He beams placing a finite kiss on her for-head and taking a minute to memorise every feature as he cups her face in his trembling hands. "So, you don't regret anything?" Snow says playfully letting her fingers dance along his leather doublet until a soft laugh echoes from him.

"Do you? You could be off with some hooded hero right now safe in your Corner of Solitude. But, you're here. You're here with me." The prince cannot even believe his own words.

"Well don't you want me to be? Cause I can leave."

"_Oh Snow_. I want you by my side more than anything in this world. Never doubt that. Never doubt how much I love you." Charming swears faithfully.

"Charming…" She smothers him with her kiss and she ends up leading him to a rather reliable abandoned cabin that has been her sanctuary for the past few weeks. Now it's theirs. Or at least she hopes it will be.

"Snow this place."

"I know it's not much but, it's the sort of place I imagined living in with you when this is over."

She moves over and strikes the flint furiously until amber flames consume the wood.

He looks around at this place she has, sees the roaring fire and the huge bed in the corner. It's royal he knows, his beautiful warrior probably had assistance in stealing something that was already hers.

"I love it." He scoops her up in his arms and spins her around.

"Sweetheart I'm getting dizzy."

"I'm sorry Snow." He chuckles and then gently sets her down on her feet again.

"Charming, why were you really in the forest?"

He just smiles. "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

Eye-roll.

"I was on my way to find you. To tell you how I felt. My engagement to Abigail was called off. I rescued her True Love and Midas has paid off King George for his inconvenience."

"King George?"

He held her tightly praying she wouldn't hate him.

"He isn't my father and I wasn't born a Prince. I was born on a farm. I was up until a short time ago. A shepherd."

They stood there for hours while he regaled the whole story right up until the moment he fell in love with her. Tears had formed in her eyes.

"What's your name?" She sobbed happily realising something.

"Snow please. Don't cry."

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" She sobbed even harder.

"David. My name is David." He says honestly and slowly.

__

Flash:

"_Hello I'm Snow."_

"_Hi I'm David."_

"_Ma."_

"_What was that for?"_

"My Mother says we kiss the people we want to marry."

"Ma."

"Princess Snow." Johanna called.

"It was nice to meet you. David." She bowed before kissing him one last time.

"Wait when will I see you again?"

"Ha. Find me."

"I'll always find you."

…...

"That was you. You were my first kiss? My only kiss."

"And you were mine." She rubs her nose up against his.

"NOW YOU'RE FREE."

"We're free." He kissed her hard and then pulled out a familiar ring.

She gasped as he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" David smiles as she extends her hand so that he could delicately loop it on her ring finger. His heart skips several beats as she admires it.

"What do you think?"

She giggles as he crashes his lips against hers then proceeds to scoop her up and place her onto the bed delicately.

Hours later and in the loving arms of her now Fiancée. Snow White smiled. It seemed as though she would marry her first love after-all.

**Happy Valentine's Day! XXXXXXXX**


End file.
